


We Kissed Like We Invented It

by lilaccoffee



Series: Single Parenthood [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 11k difference, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Bonding, Fluff, Harry cries on their wedding day, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Louis gets emotional too, M/M, Marriage, THE WEDDING VOWS SUCK DON'T KILL ME, This is short compared to the first one, Wedding Planning, Zayn's a supportive friend, enjoy?, yeesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaccoffee/pseuds/lilaccoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding day sequel to Take Me to the Edge Then You Hit the Breaks, featuring Harry as a nervous wreck, Brandon as adorable, Zayn as the proud best friend, and Louis as the guy who just wants to get married already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kissed Like We Invented It

**Author's Note:**

> After a few requests, I decided to make a sequel. Thank you to Veronica for being an amazing, supportive friend, and to Kaileb and Jay for being the nicest people ever. This is for you three xx.

“Louis!”   
Louis sighed, pausing with his razor against his cheek. He had shaving cream smeared down to his neck, a stripe across his cheek from where he had began shaving.   
“What is it, babe?” he called back to Harry as he continued to drag the razor against his face.   
Louis waited a few moments for him to enter the bathroom, trying to prepare himself for how frazzled he knew Harry would be. He had tried to convince himself that wedding planning would be easy, but all it took was one look at how stressed Harry was to confirm that it really wasn’t all that simple.   
Harry stepped into the doorway with a binder in his hands, look more sleep deprived than ever. Louis had woken up to an empty bed that morning, but that was becoming increasingly frequent. So had Brandon’s time at Gabe’s house.   
Louis raised his eyebrows, his eyes locked with Harry’s through their reflections. He waited for Harry to speak, but when it became apparent that he wouldn’t without some prodding, Louis dropped his razor into the sink and sighed.   
As he wiped his face clean with a cloth, he said, “What’s up, flowers or centre pieces?”   
Harry frowned. “None of those things. I’ve already got ideas, I just need you to choose from them.”   
“Then what is it?” Louis asked.   
“The guest list,” Harry replied. “I don’t know if my family is going to come. I haven’t seen my mum since my birthday. That was last month. And you remember how that went.”   
Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, because he remembered everything about that night. The arguments, the tears, the slamming doors. Most of all, he remembered how frantic Harry looked and the look on Brandon’s face when he saw his dad crying.   
And now, he was facing the look of utter exhaustion on Harry’s face, and he had no idea what to do to make things better.   
“Come here,” Louis murmured.   
He held his arms out, motioning for Harry to come closer. His face softened, and he dropped the binder onto the bathroom floor. He curled his arms around Louis’ neck, tucking his face into the crook of his shoulder. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his nose against his temple.   
“I know your birthday didn’t go the way you planned it to be. I’m sorry that your mum wasn’t as supportive with the wedding plans as you had hoped,” Louis said, snaking his hand under Harry’s shirt so he could rub his back. Louis heard him sniffle, and he felt the splash of tears on his skin. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t invite her. She’s Brandon’s grandmother, and Gemma is his aunt. They’re both going to come. It’s going to be fine.”   
Harry’s breath was shaky as he inhaled, and Louis kissed him softly on the forehead.   
“I know, but—but what if they don’t?” Harry asked. “My own mother told me she doesn’t give a damn about me. If she doesn’t see me get married I don’t know what I’d do.”   
“I can talk to her,” Louis offered. “She seemed to like me enough.”   
Harry pulled back enough to meet his gaze, and Louis’ breath hitched at the look on his face. Harry eyes were blazing, and Louis couldn’t read what he was feeling. It was becoming more difficult to do so lately and that scared him. He was supposed to know Harry better than anyone. Lately, he felt like he was the farthest thing from being on the same page as Harry.   
“You’d do that for me?” Harry asked. He sounded so defeated. Louis just wanted to wrap him up and let him sleep for a million years.   
Louis nodded. “Yeah. I’ll give her a call, talk to her about what she can do with the wedding. I know you want to plan it ourselves but I think you need to compromise and let her do one thing. It can be the smallest thing we need to do, but something, okay?”  
“Okay,” Harry gave in. He tucked his face into Louis’ neck, his eyes fluttering shut.   
“Come on, how about we go lie down. We can cuddle, you can take a nap,” Louis suggested.   
“I have to go pick up Brandon from Gabe’s in twenty minutes,” Harry responded.   
“I’ll go pick him up, it’s okay. You sleep,” Louis said.   
“Alright.”   
Louis intertwined their fingers, leading Harry to their bedroom. He propped himself up on the headboard and gently guided Harry’s head to rest on his lap. Louis ran his fingers through his hair, a smiling playing at the corners of his lips when he let out a soft sigh and let his body go lax.   
Louis gently massaged his scalp with the tips of his fingers, keeping up the soothing motion to lull Harry to sleep. Once he was certain Harry was under, he slid out from under him, pausing at the doorway to give him a final glance before he was out of the apartment.   
Louis drove to Gabe’s house with the radio on, blasting tunes from the pop music’s top forty. Everything seemed to be breakup songs lately, and with marriage on the brain, it was hard for Louis not to focus on the lyrics. Failed relationships were not something he wanted to think of with the rapidly approaching commitment to Harry being all, what was the word? Real.   
Louis pulled into Gabe’s driveway and let out a sigh. As the car shut off, he let his head fall back into the seat. He was so done. Done with stress, with nerves, and above all else, done with Harry’s need to constantly spaz over their wedding.   
Louis made his way up the Thompson’s driveway and rang their doorbell. He heard the immediate, loud barks from Gabe’s dog, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Loud noises weren’t all that appealing at the moment.   
“Hi, Louis,” Abby greeted them, holding the door open with her hip She had her hand clenched in their dog’s collar to keep him from jumping on Louis. “Brandon’s just gathering his things, he saw you pull up.”   
“Thank you for having him over, Harry really appreciates that you’re so eager to take him for the afternoon,” Louis said.  
Abby waved her hand. “Friends are family, and family is always welcome.”  
His lips stretched into a smile, and he reached out to scratch at the side of the dog’s ears. The sound of stomping footfalls met his ears, and his smile grew when he saw Brandon come into his line of sight.   
“Louis!” he yelled, running up to him for a hug.   
“Hi, buddy.” Louis scooped him up, clasping his hand under his bum to support his weight. He had grown quite fond of him in the past seven months, and he knew Brandon felt the same. It was written all over his massive smile and bright eyes.   
“Where’s Daddy? Is he in the car?” Brandon asked.   
“Your dad’s at home. He’s having a nap,” Louis told him.   
“Oh.” Brandon was silent for a moment. “What’s for dinner?”  
Abby snorted, and Louis suppressed a laugh.   
“I think we’re just going to order some pizza,” Louis replied. “Are you ready to go now, bud?”  
Brandon nodded, and he tucked his face into Louis’ neck to hide his yawn.   
“Do you mind passing me his shoes and his backpack, Abby?” Louis asked her.   
She wordlessly passed Louis Brandon’s things and stepped back to take Gabe’s hand.   
“What do you say to Brandon, Gabriel?” she prompted.   
“Thank you for coming over,” Gabe said.   
“I had lots of fun,” Brandon replied. “I want to come over every day.”   
“Thanks once again, Abby,” Louis said. “I’m sure Harry will have Gabe over to ours sometime soon.”  
“Take care, Louis,” Abby said and shut the door behind them on their way out.   
Louis dumped Brandon’s things onto the passenger seat and brought him around to his car seat. He buckled Brandon in and shut the door, going around to his side to start the car. He listened to Brandon chatter on about his afternoon at Gabe’s as he drove to the nearest pizza parlor, his smile never leaving his lips.   
If things went according to plan, he was going to legally adopt Brandon, and him and Harry would share custodial rights. They’d discussed this a lot, and Louis knew he wanted it badly. He loved Brandon like he was his own son, and he knew he’d never be able to get over that.   
It was already in the works. Six months after their wedding, if they were still ready to go through with it, Brandon Styles would become Brandon Styles-Tomlinson. And on that day, Louis would be in far too deep to ever leave.   
^^^  
It took Louis a few days to find the courage, but one afternoon he decided it would be best just to go for it. So, there he was, curled up on his and Harry’s bed with his cell pressed to his ear, waiting for Anne Twist to pick up the phone. Better known as Harry’s mother, the infamous bitch as Harry liked to call her. Louis was still undecided with his feelings for her, but was leaning to the territory of do not engage.   
“Hello?” Anne answered, and Louis’ heart jumped to his throat.   
“Hi, Anne. It’s Louis,” he said.   
There was a pause. “What do you want?”  
Jesus. “I wanted to speak with you about some things for the wedding,” Louis said, trying his best to remain calm.   
“I think Harry made it perfectly clear that my help isn’t needed, nor that it’s wanted,” Anne replied. “Did you know that he’s been doing this ever since Morgan died? He didn’t need help with her funeral, and then he decided he didn’t need help with the baby and moved all the way to Doncaster. And now, when my own son is getting married, I’m still not allowed to help.”   
Louis sighed, trying to keep all of the harsh remarks he wanted to say inside. He was trying to be empathetic, he really was. He just thought that Anne was being a little selfish. But maybe it was the fierce love he felt for Harry that made him blind to many other opinions than Harry’s.   
“I understand, I really do,” he said instead of anything else on his brain. “But I also know where Harry was coming from. A baby is the biggest responsibility of all. I think he was just trying to prove he could be independent. He still is.”   
Anne huffed, but Louis could tell by her tone that she was considering the possibility of Harry’s perspective.  
“Maybe so,” she muttered. “Anyway, you have a request?”   
“I do,” Louis told her. “Harry has the guest list all planned out apart from you, your husband, and his sister. He really wants you three to come, but that is beside the point. We’re getting some invitations printed. I was wondering if you’d mail them for us?”  
There was a pause, but Louis knew it was the kind of pause that meant she was considering it. He counted that as a win, regardless of her pending answer.  
“And how would you get said invitations to me?” she asked.   
“We’d mail them to you,” Louis answered. “If your family agrees to come, we can get the invitations made up and have them sent to you in two weeks.”   
“I accept,” Anne said, rather coldly. She might not have been the nicest person, but deep down, Louis knew she cared about her son. At this point in time, he couldn’t ask for much else.   
“To both questions, or just the one?” Louis asked.   
“To both,” Anne answered. “I expect those invitations in two weeks.”  
“They’ll be at your house,” Louis promised her. “Goodbye, Anne. Take care.”   
“Goodbye.”   
She hung up without much else, and Louis sighed. He tossed his phone onto the bedside table and made his way to the living room to lay with Harry. Brandon was seated on the floor, playing a Lego Batman video game, and Harry was curled up on the couch with a controller in his hand. He looked up when he saw Louis, and the exhaustion on his face went away momentarily for a smile.   
“Hey, babe,” Louis murmured and reached out to brush a few stray curls off of Harry’s forehead. “You up for a cuddle?”   
Harry spared a glance at Brandon, who was lost in his own world of Batman and destroying Lego blocks. He nodded, shifting so there was space between himself and the back of the couch, allowing Louis to slide in behind him.   
He wrapped his arm around Harry’s middle and slid his palm up under Harry’s shirt to rub his stomach. Harry made a noise of content, tilting his head back to press a soft kiss on the underside of Louis’ jaw.   
“How long did it take Brandon to con you into playing video games with him?” Louis asked.   
Harry smiled, his fingers working over the controller. “A couple of minutes. We’ve been playing for too long, I’m starting to get Nintendo thumbs.”  
Louis snorted and kissed the back of his neck. “I can play for a bit, if you want.”  
“It’s alright.” Harry shook his head. “He’s going to go down for his nap soon. Benefits of mornings at the park.”  
Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s ear, lowering his voice. “When Brandon goes to sleep, we should go to bed. It’s been a little while.”  
Harry shuddered. “Okay.”   
^^^  
“Have a good nap, baby,” Harry said, his hand on the doorknob. “Louis and I are just in our room for when you wake up, okay?”   
“Okay,” Brandon replied. “I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you, too.” Harry blew him a kiss. “Louis loves you, too.”  
Brandon smiled and rolled onto his side, wrapping his little arms around his Batman plushy. Harry closed the door to his room three quarters of the way, pausing in the hallway for a moment.   
He had been feeling like such a shitty dad lately. He had been shipping Brandon off to friend’s houses, was constantly getting Zayn to babysit. He’d been too tired or too stressed to truly spend time with him when he was home. He felt horrible, and he made a plan to change.   
Brandon was four, much too young to understand the worries of marriage and why it was that his daddy wasn’t paying him any attention lately. All he could understand was my dad doesn’t love me anymore. Harry knew the feeling. He had felt it many times with his mother as a child, and now more than ever.  
He made his way into his shared bedroom, where Louis was waiting for him in just his boxers. He flopped down on the bed and slung his arm over his eyes, letting out a long, dramatic sigh. He knew Louis’ intentions were to do some form of sexual act (it was apparent in the semi he was sporting), but he just wasn’t feeling it. Not anymore.   
Harry felt Louis’ moving around on the bed, and then he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry’s neck, and their fingers intertwined over Harry’s chest.   
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he planted a soft kiss on his cheek.   
Harry shrugged. “It’s nothing.”   
“It’s not nothing,” Louis said. “Something’s bothering you. Just tell me.”   
Harry sighed, but it was the type of sigh that had Louis perking up. He could ready Harry like a book; he was about to start talking.   
“How horrible of a father have I been lately?” Harry asked.   
Louis groaned. “Harry. Come on. You’re the best dad I know, I tell you this all the time.”  
“I know, but I can’t stop thinking about how I’ve been ignoring him lately,” Harry said. “I’m going to hold the wedding planning for a few days, do some things with him.”   
Louis shifted, nudging his nose with Harry’s. “That sounds like a good idea.”   
“I’ll take the day off of work and take him to go see the new Star Wars movie tomorrow,” Harry told him. “Are you going to come?”  
“I’d love to, but I have to work tomorrow,” Louis said. “I’ll try to take the day off soon and spend some time with you guys.”  
Harry hummed, tilting his head down to brush their lips together. “Sounds good.”   
“Can I suck you off now?” Louis asked.   
Shit. “Please.”   
^^^  
The next day, Harry bundled Brandon into the car. He clicked his seatbelt in place and buckled himself up before he started the car.   
“Are you excited?” he asked his son, glancing at him from the rear view mirror. He had his Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader action figures in his hand, making them fly around on the handles of his car sea.   
“Yeah!” he exclaimed, a giant grin on his face. “I can’t wait to see Han Solo. Did you know that he’s in this movie?”  
Harry chuckled. “Yeah, baby, I knew that.”   
“Oh.” Brandon was silent for a moment. “Did you know that Chewbacca’s going to be in it, too?”  
“Mmhmm.” Harry nodded to himself. “But Luke Skywalker isn’t. You know that it’s about his kids, right?”  
“I do now,” Brandon responded.   
Harry laughed. “Alright, baby.”   
^^^  
“Daddy, that was so cool!” Brandon declared, waving his arms around with his excitement.   
Harry was carrying him, cradling him in his arms as they made their way to the car. He pressed his nose against Brandon’s cheek, a smile seemingly permanent on his face as he listened to his son ramble on about his favourite parts of the movie.   
A few minutes into their drive home, an idea struck, and Harry risked a look at Brandon.   
“Hey, baby, do you want to go get some ice cream?” he asked.   
Brandon’s face lit up. “Yeah, ice cream!”  
“Okay.” Harry chuckled.   
It was a few minutes to the nearest ice cream shop, enough time for self-destructive thoughts to arise. He turned on the radio before they could manifest, and he smiled when Brandon began humming along. To be carefree, he thought.   
Harry parked the car in front of the ice cream store and went around to fetch Brandon. He took his hand as they walked inside, leading him up to the glass case with all of the flavours.  
“Good afternoon. What can I get for you?” The woman behind the counter asked, greeting them with one of those smiles that didn’t meet her eyes. Long day, perhaps?  
“What kind do you want, baby?” Harry questioned, ruffling Brandon’s hair.   
“I want cookie dough,” Brandon said.   
“Alright,” Harry replied. “Can I have one scoop of cookie dough in a cup and two scoops of mint chip in a cone, please?”   
“Sure. That’ll be seven ninety, please,” the woman said.  
Harry fished the money out of his wallet and handed it to her. She scooped their ice cream and handed the cone and cup to Harry, followed by a plastic spoon.   
“Enjoy,” she said, giving one of those smiles again.   
“Thanks, have a good day,” Harry replied.   
He guided Brandon outside to the picnic benches, plunking him down on his lap. Brandon twisted so he was sitting sideways, looking up at Harry with the most innocent of expressions. Harry’s heart lurched, because his son was so bloody cute and he wanted to keep him safe from everything. How could he do that if he was ignoring him for wedding plans?  
“Can you listen to me for a moment, baby? I have some important things to tell you,” Harry said.   
Brandon nodded. “What is it, Daddy?”   
Harry bit his lip. “Well, you know that Louis and I are getting married, right? Do you know what that means?”  
“Yeah. It means that you’ll be together forever because you had one of those ceremony things,” Brandon said. “Because you love each other, right?”  
“Right,” Harry confirmed. “Louis also loves you very much, and there’s something that the two of us want, and I want to tell you what that is.”   
“Okay,” Brandon replied. In hindsight, he knew Brandon was more focused on his ice cream than what he had to say, but in the moment, he was too nervous to stop talking.   
“Do you know what adoption is, baby?” Harry asked.   
“No,” Brandon answered. “What is it?”   
Harry hesitated. “Well, it’s when someone takes care of someone else’s child; they make them their own. And since Louis loves you, he wants to adopt you; make you his child.”  
“So you won’t be my Daddy anymore?” Brandon asked.   
Harry supressed a laugh. “No, baby, I’ll still be your dad. We’ll both be your dad.”   
Brandon’s eyes widened. “So I’ll have two?”   
“Yeah. Is that okay?” Harry snuck a kiss on his forehead.   
“That’s so cool,” Brandon said in response.   
Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled Brandon in to cradle him against his chest.   
“Let’s go home and see Louis,” he said.   
“To see my second daddy,” Brandon agreed.  
Harry’s heart stopped for a second, but then he smiled. Second daddy. He was definitely okay with that.   
^^^  
In a post-coital two am haze, Harry’s brain immediately jumped to the wedding. Louis’ chest was still heaving, his fingers clenched into Harry’s shoulder, completely unaware of what was about to be sprung on him.   
“We’re writing our own vows,” Harry declared, and Louis tensed.   
“No,” he disagreed. “I’ll never be able to figure out what to say.”   
Harry frowned. “We’re writing our own vows.”   
“Seriously, you want to talk about this now? Harry, I’m exhausted. Can’t we discuss this in the morning?” Louis sounded incredulous, and it made something inside of Harry snap.   
He pushed himself up from where he was curled into Louis’ chest. He turned onto his side and crossed his arms over his chest. Pouting seemed like the rational thing to do at the moment.   
Louis let out a long sigh and propped himself up on his elbow. He ran his hand over Harry’s side, pleased that he didn’t get pushed away. That spurred him on, and he moved closer, his chest pressed to Harry’s back.   
“Come on, babe,” he murmured. “We can talk about this in the morning, please don’t give me the cold shoulder.”   
Harry sighed, and he lifted his arm so he could intertwine their fingers.   
“I know I’m overreacting, but I really want to write our own vows,” Harry said. “They’ll mean more that way.”   
“Okay,” Louis gave in. “Okay, we’ll write our own vows.”   
“Thank you.”   
Louis trailed gentle kisses over Harry’s neck and shoulders, his thumb gently stroking at his stomach.   
“I love you, you know.”   
Harry smiled. “I love you, too.”  
“And I can’t wait to marry you,” Louis added.   
Harry’s smile grew. “You too.”   
^^^  
It was late one Tuesday evening when Louis was getting home from work when the papers came. He almost dropped his keys on the ground as he looked at the address, his lips parted.   
“Harry!” he shouted, slamming the door to the apartment in his excitement.   
“Louis, be quiet,” Harry hissed, poking his head around the corner to see Louis hanging up his coat. “I just put Brandon down for bed, please don’t wake him up.”  
“Sorry,” Louis apologized. “Long day?”  
Harry nodded and came closer, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist in return, momentarily forgetting the letter in his hand.   
“I don’t like when you have to work late,” Harry said quietly. “Neither does Brandon. He’s probably still awake, he was refusing to go to bed without a kiss from you.”   
Louis snorted. “Alright, I’ll go in and say goodnight.”   
He leaned in to press a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, brushing the tips of their noses together. He handed Harry the letter, patting his hands.   
“What’s this?” Harry asked.   
“I don’t know,” Louis teased, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll be back, I’m going to go say goodnight to Brandon.”   
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Louis ducked down to kiss him one more time before he was down the hall to Brandon’s room. He gently pushed open the door, and as expected, Brandon immediately sat up in bed.   
“Louis?” his little voice asked.   
“It’s me, bud,” Louis answered. He came closer and sat down on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through Brandon’s hair. “Your dad said you were waiting for me.”  
Brandon nodded and stretched his arms out for a hug. “I said I wouldn’t go to bed without a kiss. So you have to give me a goodnight kiss so I can go to sleep.”   
Louis smiled. He kissed Brandon gently on the forehead before he laid him down against the mattress, smoothing the covers over him.   
“Get some sleep now, okay?” he said.   
“Okay,” Brandon agreed. “Love you, Louis.”   
“I love you, too, buddy,” Louis replied and kissed him on the forehead again.   
He closed the door quietly on his way out and joined Harry in the kitchen. He was waiting for him with a plate of heated up leftovers and two mugs of tea, the papers from the letter spread out on the table.   
Louis sat down beside him and scooped up some noodles with his fork. “Well?” he asked. “Have you read them yet? The adoption papers, I mean.”  
“I have,” Harry answered.   
“Well?” Louis asked.   
“You’ve been approved,” Harry said. “You can sign these, we’ll mail them off and then Brandon will become yours as well.”  
Louis sensed the uncertainty in his voice and he set his fork down, reaching out to take Harry’s hand. He brushed his thumb over his knuckles and tilted Harry’s head up to meet his gaze.   
“Are you still okay with that?” he asked.   
Harry nodded. “He loves you. You do things for him, buy him things, you treat him like he’s your son, and above all else, you love him like he is. That’s enough for me.”   
Louis kissed him on the cheek. “You’re sure?”   
“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “Are you?”  
“I’m so ready for this,” Louis said. “He’s an amazing kid. I want him to be mine, too.”  
“I told him that you’re going to adopt him,” Harry told him. “I explained what it meant, why we decided this. I asked him if he wanted it, and he said yes. I know he doesn’t really get it, but he wants you in his life. He called you his second dad.”   
Louis smiled. “So it’s decided. I’ll adopt him, and we’ll be his parents.”  
“I wonder what Morgan would say if she knew I was giving her up for good,” Harry said. His eyes filled with tears, but he still looked happy. Louis wondered how that could even be.   
“You’re not giving her up, you’re just moving on. She’s still with you. Brandon is living proof of that,” he said.  
Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Louis cupped his cheek and pulled him closer, keeping him hugged close long after they’d stopped kissing.   
“I’ll sign them first thing in the morning. Right now, I need a shower and I was hoping you’d join me,” Louis said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
Harry snorted and held out his hand. “I’d love to.”  
“Come on,” Louis said, tugging him to the bathroom. “I’ll show you a good time.”  
^^^  
“Zayn. Zayn, I can’t do this.”   
“Harry. Harry,” Zayn snapped. He straightened Harry’s suit jacket, “Yes, you can. You can do this.”   
Harry shook his head. “I think I’m going to throw up.”  
“Harry.” Zayn lifted his eyebrows in a warning way. “I swear to god, man, if you don’t get a grip. Nothing is going to go wrong.”  
“Did my mum actually agree to walk me down the aisle?” Harry asked.  
Zayn sighed. “Yes. Harry, she’s going to walk you down and hand you off to Louis, and then you guys are going to share your vows and then you’ll sign the certificates and that’ll be it—you’ll be married. You can do this.”  
“I can do this,” Harry agreed. “I can.”   
“Okay. Ready to go?” Zayn held out his arm, but Harry hesitated.   
“My sister has Brandon, right?” he asked.   
“Harry,” Zayn groaned. “Yes, she has him. It’s all under control. All you have to do is walk down the aisle and marry Louis.”  
Harry nodded and clutched onto Zayn’s arm as they headed over to where his mother was. She smiled when she saw him, and she actually had tears in her eyes. Harry had never known her to show much emotion, but as she pulled him in for a hug, he felt like things were actually different now.   
“Oh, my baby,” Anne whispered. “I’m so sorry. For everything.”   
Harry hugged her tight. “It’s okay, Mum. You’re here now, that’s what matters.”   
She pulled back and cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes.   
“You’re so grown up now. Maybe that’s what hurt so badly, the fact that you didn’t need me anymore. Gemma had moved out, you were planning on doing the same thing. I wish I wasn’t so selfish. You deserve better,” Anne said.   
“Maybe I did, but right now, I just need you. And Brandon needs you, too. You’re his grandmother, Mum,” Harry said. “I want you to be involved more, which is why I want you to be the one to look after him when Louis and I go on our honeymoon.”  
Anne smiled. “I’d love to.”   
“I think it’s time to get married,” Harry declared.   
“I think so, too,” she agreed.   
^^^  
“Harry, loving you has been one of the most real things I’ve ever done. When I met you, I didn’t things would move so quickly, nor did I think they’d be so real. But the longer I’m with you, the more certain I am about you.   
At one point in my life, I didn’t think I’d ever be worthy of someone. But then I met you, and you completely swept me off of my feet. So here we are, about to get married, and god, I’m so in love with you. I always will be, no matter what’s thrown at us.”   
“After Morgan died, I didn’t think there was ever a chance of falling in love again. But you came along and everything I thought was true was completely turned upside down. You changed me, made everything in my life so much better.   
Louis, I will love you through everything. Nothing is ever going to come between us. I promise you that I will fight for you, and care for you, and love you until our dying days.”   
The priest clasped his hands together, but Louis couldn’t see anything but Harry. There were tears in his eyes, but they were shining so bright and Louis wanted to kiss him already.   
“I now pronounce you husband and husband. Louis, you may kiss your groom.”  
Louis let out a quick, wet laugh cupped Harry’s cheeks, pulling him in for a hard kiss. Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist as he pressed closer, and Louis could feel his tears on his skin.   
“I love you, Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” Louis said.   
“I love you, too, Louis Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry replied.   
Louis smiled, holding out his hand. “Come on, let’s get our little Tomlinson-Styles and get out of here. Maldives is calling for us.”   
Harry smiled back. “Let’s go.”


End file.
